


You Never Stop to Wonder

by tiniestmite



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Bruises, Concussions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Worried TK Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestmite/pseuds/tiniestmite
Summary: That was what made TK angry. Not that Carlos was in the hospital; he knew both of their jobs came with that risk. He was upset that his boyfriend didn’t even bother waiting for TK to come see him. He should know at this point that TK would want to be there for him, and would be more than willing to give him a ride home.He took a few deep breaths, collecting on all of his thoughts before knocking on the door.As soon as Carlos opened the door, everything he planned to say disappeared from his head. He could only take in Carlos’ disheveled appearance.~TK is upset because his boyfriend is in the hospital and went home before he could get there... that all changes when he sees him.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 14
Kudos: 181





	You Never Stop to Wonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/gifts).



> Dedicated to AC, who is always the sweetest and I'm so grateful to call my friend 💕
> 
> Title from "Lamplight" by Del Water Gap
> 
> (also a minor mention of Jillian's OC Mya, who is Carlos' partner)

TK huffed as he shut the car door of his Uber, giving his driver a quick thank you before turning to face the home of his boyfriend.

He spent the entire ride from the ride from the station going over what he was going to say to Carlos. Starting off with “what the fuck, Carlos?”

He wasn’t really mad, to be honest. It was just that when he received that dreaded text that said “I’m in the hospital,” TK’s mind immediately went into worried boyfriend mode. Though it was quickly followed up with “I’m fine,” and assurance that it had only been a minor car accident, it was too late. TK had replied to it, saying that he was on shift but he would be there as soon as he could. To which Carlos responded that it was okay and Mya was giving him a ride home.

That was what made TK angry. Not that Carlos was in the hospital; he knew both of their jobs came with that risk. He was upset that his boyfriend didn’t even bother waiting for TK to come see him. He should know at this point that TK would want to be there for him, and would be more than willing to give him a ride home.

He took a few deep breaths, collecting on all of his thoughts before knocking on the door. 

As soon as Carlos opened the door, everything he planned to say disappeared from his head. He could only take in Carlos’ disheveled appearance.

Not that his boyfriend looked that bad, but the large bruise forming on his left temple was more than enough to stop TK in his tracks. In addition, dark circles under his eyes betrayed how tired he really was.

“TK?” Carlos asked, catching his attention.

TK has to break away from staring at his head wound to look Carlos in the eye. Forgetting the speech he had planned, he instead softly asked, “are you okay?” 

“Yeah, the doctors looked me over. It’s just a mild concussion.”

TK gave a small nod, unsure of what else he wanted to say.

“I’m fine, TK. I promise. Do you want to come in?” Carlos opened the door wider to allow TK to step inside. 

TK entered, taking Carlos' hand as they walked into his living room and making themselves comfortable on his couch. 

“It’s really not a big deal, you didn’t even have to come over,” Carlos spoke up again as they sat down. 

“It is a big deal, Carlos. You were in a car accident and you have a concussion!”

“A mild concussion.”

“It’s still a concussion,” TK said softly under his breath, looking down. 

“Hey,” Carlos reached over and tilted TK’s head up. “I told you, I’m fine. It looks worse than it is.”

“Does it hurt?” TK asked while reaching over his hand to ghost over the bruise forming on Carlos’ temple. Carlos flinched first but soon softened under TK’s light touch.

“A little,” Carlos shrugged. “My whole body is pretty sore right now.”

TK pouted and sighed. “I’m sorry, baby. Can I get you anything?”

“No, I’m okay,” Carlos shook his head. “I just want you. I’m glad you came over, even though I said you didn’t have to.”

“My boyfriend is hurt. Do you really think I’m not going to come over?” TK lightly laughed. 

Carlos smiled and TK opened his arms, inviting Carlos to lean in closer. Mindful of the soreness Carlos was likely feeling, TK held his boyfriend close and soaked up his presence. 

“I’m glad you’re okay,” TK whispered into the curls on top of Carlos’ head. 

“Me too,” Carlos said, snuggling closer to TK.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos mean the world 💞


End file.
